


The Odd Couple

by Kio29



Series: Adam and Blake drabbles [3]
Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: 5 Times, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio29/pseuds/Kio29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were odd together but it worked. 5 times Adam and Blake show how odd they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Couple

1.Blake watched as Adam pulled his body into the tree position.

"Come on,Big Country."Adam waved his foot to the extra mat.

"Oh, no I'm good here."

"Lazy hick",he mumbled.Then when he pulled himself into downward dog,Blake almost lost his mind.

"Wanna join me now?"And he could hear the smirk in the rockstar's voice.

"Yes please."

 

2."Put your hands all over me."

"Blake?"  
"Talk to me.Tell me everything's gonna be alright."  
"What are you doing? Stop."  
"Gotta walk with me-", and he was cut off resolutely with a shoe being thrown at his head.  
"There."  
"Was that really necessary?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Yes,yes it was."

3."Want to go to dinner?",Blake asked.  
"No."

"Want me to make you something?"  
"No."  
"Movie?"  
"No."  
"How about icecream?"  
"How about you stop talking to me?" Adam snapped. Blake looked taken back,but eventually grabbed Adam's hips.  
"Stop."  
"No,stop being grumpy."  
"Don't tell me what to do." He didn't care if he sounded like a five year old. If he wanted to have an attitude then goddamnit, he was going to.  
"Want some sex?" "Oh god yes."He then proceeded to hop onto Blake's lap and kiss him.

4.Blake grabbed my hips,pushing me against the couch. I moaned softly as his lips pressed against mine again and again.He moved on to my neck,nibbling at the pale flesh."Blake",I tried,but it was getting harder to talk.His hands were undoing my jeans and rubbing my cock."Shhhhhh."I muffled my moans into my hand. Blake chuckled darkly before pressing a finger against my asshole.

5.Christina laughed as her boys argued over the best Back To The Future. "No,the second one was fucking awesome."Blake argued.

"No,the first one's a classic.Marty meets the Doc and sees the future for the first time."  
"Um he gets mind-fucked by his mom in part deux."

"Christina,what do you think?" Adam and Blake looked expectantly at her.  
"I'm not getting involved."She watched them go right back to arguing.  
They fit together so well and she agreed with that People Magazine cover. They were the Odd Couple.


End file.
